


Tag, You're It (For A Given Value of It)

by sweepingdonut



Category: AO3 Tags, Internet & Social Media (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: AO3 Tags - Freeform, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Other, SO MANY TAGS!!, Tags Are Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 06:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17401649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweepingdonut/pseuds/sweepingdonut
Summary: Dizzying heights of unreasonably terribleness have been achieved when the tags gain sentience.





	Tag, You're It (For A Given Value of It)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allekha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allekha/gifts).



> Even better than a word processor that writes exactly the fic you want, it's an exchange's tagcloud that creates its own story for you!! (AKA, I couldn't fill a prompt for you but wanted to treat you something, so here you go.)

This is [My First Work in This Fandom.](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/My%20First%20Work%20in%20This%20Fandom/works) [Don't Judge](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Don't%20Judge/works) me, you might think it's [Crack](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Crack/works) and wonder [What Have I Done](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/What%20Have%20I%20Done/works) and [What Was I Thinking](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/What%20Was%20I%20Thinking*q*/works)? [I'm Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/I'm%20Sorry/works) but [Sorry Not Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Sorry%20Not%20Sorry/works). [I Tried](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/I%20Tried/works) and [I'm Not Ashamed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/I'm%20Not%20Ashamed/works). It's a [ Gift Work](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Gift%20Work/works) for some [Catboys & Catgirls](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Catboys%20*a*%20Catgirls/works) [Mythical Beings & Creatures](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Mythical%20Beings%20*a*%20Creatures/works) I know. Besides, what's not to like about an [Alternate Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Alternate%20Universe/works) [Birthday Party](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Birthday%20Party/works) where [Aliens Made Them Do It](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Aliens%20Made%20Them%20Do%20It/works) and they can play [Never Have I Ever](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Never%20Have%20I%20Ever/works), eat [Baked Goods](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Baked%20Goods/works) like[ Desserts & Sweets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Dessert%20*a*%20Sweets/works) and other [Comfort Food](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Comfort%20Food/works) sounds fun, right? (Well, maybe not the [Sexual Slavery](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Sexual%20Slavery/works) or [Horror](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Horror/works) or [Blood Drinking](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Blood%20Drinking/works), [Death](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Death/works), [Decapitation](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Decapitation/works), or [Cannibalism](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Cannibalism/works) but [Marriage!](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Marriage/works) And [Flirting](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Flirting/works)! And [Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Dragons/works)!! Who doesn't love dragons?) Anyway, [Don't Read This](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Don't%20Read%20This/works) if you don't want to and definitely [Don't Try This At Home](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/Don't%20Try%20This%20At%20Home/works).  


[I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/EADBirthdayBash2019/tags/I%20Love%20You/works)!


End file.
